Disorders affecting the respiratory system are significant causes of morbidity and mortality. Chronic obstructive lung disease (COPD) is a common disease whose prevalence is expected to rise considerably over the next two decades. COPD can have debilitating effects on a patient's daily functioning and quality of life. Pharmacological therapies such as bronchodilators and corticosteroids are widely used in the treatment of COPD. A variety of non-pharmacological treatment modalities are also available. However, a significant proportion of patients experience persistent symptoms despite such interventions. There is a need for innovative approaches to help manage COPD.